Supporting the Team
by Daenar
Summary: A couple of emails, circling around the same events. Shipper follow-up to my story Teamwork.


Title: 'Supporting the Team' Author: Daenar Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Rating: PG Category: Romance (H/M), humor  
  
Summary: A couple of emails, circling around different aspects of the same events. Follow-up to 'Teamwork'.  
  
Author's note: Just a little shipper treat. Please read 'Teamwork' first or all this won't make too much sense.  
  
Once again, many, many thanks to Heather for beta-reading! **********************************  
To: AJ Chegwidden (AJtwostar@privatemail.net) From: Meredith Cavanaugh (capulet@justmailit.com) Subject: Arrived safely. and all but dying to tell you something Date: Jan. 30th  
  
My dear AJ,  
  
I bet you have been checking your email for the last six hours and all I can do is apologize with all my heart that I couldn't get back to you any earlier. But here I am. Finally.  
  
My flight to London departed with considerable delay. By the time I found out about it you had already left the airport and I didn't see any sense in calling you. You are always so busy and I wouldn't have wanted to spoil your weekend by making you sit and wait with me. Well, maybe you'll say that I already spoilt your weekend, having to go to my convention, but as I told you - other careers come with obligations, too, not just the Navy. If all goes well, I'll be back and sitting in front of your fireplace with you in ten days.  
  
Maybe I can brighten your day, though, with some amazing news. As I was strolling around the airport in search of a nice cup of coffee, I witnessed the most extraordinary thing! It included two of your favorite lawyers, the dramatic couple, to be exact.  
  
At first I thought I must have been mistaken. I remembered clearly our conversation of the night before, how you were pouring your heart out to me about the fact that Mac had finally had enough, and that right then, she was supposed to be high up in the air, headed for her new designator at Brussels, about how you hated seeing her leave, how you had pleaded with her to stay, about how she all but threatened you not to mention anything to Harm, how you felt like strangling, shooting and poisoning the commander right then and how bad you were feeling about the whole situation.  
  
Yet, there she was, in flesh and blood, in front of a gate that read 'Delta 4837 Brussels 13.45'. And what was more startling still: she was engaged in one of the most heartfelt departure scenes I have ever witnessed, with none other than the said commander!  
  
AJ, you know that I am not of the eavesdropping kind. But this was just too much not to give in to my curiosity. I snuck a little closer and sat down in a nearby chair, behind my Washington Post that I had perforated in the right spots. Your officers didn't see me. They would have let pass Osama Bin Laden with a bomb in full view right then - the rest of the world didn't seem to exist for them anymore.  
  
I'll fill you in on all the details that I recall. You have to know the facts before you can take any actions, right?  
  
Harm was obviously feeling the need to break their tender kiss for air. I couldn't see his expression but from the way Mac seemed totally lost in his glance I suspect that his eyes must have been equally misty.  
  
He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm already missing you."  
  
"Yeah." she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into the caress.  
  
"Call me when you arrive and let me know if they accommodated you decently, honey, okay?" I think I never heard Harm talk that tenderly before. It was incredibly touching.  
  
Mac smiled. "I will. And you be gentle on the admiral. Please, try not to upset him, Harm. We'll need him in this, you know."  
  
"Aye, ma'am," he chuckled. Did you know your inferiors are afraid of you, my dear?  
  
Once again, Mac closed the distance and kissed the commander lovingly. Then she lifted her carry-on bag from the ground. "Gotta go," she murmured, trying to hide her regretful expression but not fooling anyone, neither Harm nor me.  
  
Planting a last quick kiss on her lips, Harm shooed her off with a breathtaking smile. "Off you go, Colonel. and remember: call me!"  
  
She beamed back, turned and set off for the barrier. Just before handing her bag to the security officer, though, she stopped, turned and rushed back to him.  
  
"Harm?" Her expression seemed almost frightened for a moment although she was still smiling.  
  
"What is it, Sarah?" The commander placed a soothing hand on her arm.  
  
"Do you want me to take it off until it's all settled?" She held up her hand but I couldn't see what she meant.  
  
He quickly pulled her into his arms again. "Not unless you want to," he answered gently. AJ, I was dying to know what they were referring to! But as it was, I was about to find out.  
  
Harm went on, giving her a smile that I can only describe as rueful. "After what I went through yesterday, I don't care anymore if anyone finds out." He sobered a little. "Just imagine, you'd already be in Belgium right now and I don't even want to think about what I'd be doing or how I'd be feeling. You saved my life yesterday, Marine. If you want me to keep it quiet, I will, but as far as I'm concerned I'd announce it over the loudspeaker right now that you agreed to marry me."  
  
The way he looked at her, together with the significance of his last sentence, made sudden tears sting in my eyes. Forget about Romeo and Juliet - pardon me, William - this scene was one of the most romantic scenarios I have ever come across. You will remember that I always suspected the commander of being a man who would care deeply for a woman. But what I saw exceeded my expectations. If you ever want to know what unconditional love looks like, take a look at Commander Rabb's eyes when he's holding Sarah Mackenzie in his arms. That's it.  
  
With one more kiss, Mac turned and hurried to catch her plane, leaving Harm watching her, his eyes sad but his whole demeanor as happy as I've ever seen him before. And as Mac waved a last farewell, I saw the engagement ring shine on her left hand.  
  
So. My dear AJ, this is all the information I can offer right now. I am dying to know all the particulars and I am sure that you will be able to provide them to me before long.  
  
Goodnight, my sailor, and before you go to sleep, spare a little tender thought for... ...Meredith  
  
************************************************  
  
To: Meredith Cavanaugh (capulet@justmailit.com) From: AJ Chegwidden (AJtwostar@privatemail.net) Subject: You asked for particulars, here you are Date: Jan. 31st  
  
Dear Meredith,  
  
As I promised you yesterday on the phone, here's the information you requested. I know that you're probably already sleeping right now, assuming your second convention day was just as fatiguing as the first one. When will you make your big appearance on the podium?  
  
Well, I had a little talk with Rabb today. Contrary to your expectation that you voiced on the phone, I haven't calmed down yet over the fact that I had to lose my chief of staff to make him get his head out of his six. I was fuming when I summoned him.  
  
A minute later, he entered my office and came to attention, apparently having an idea what I was about to chew him out for.  
  
"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir!"  
  
I didn't feel inclined to have him relax so I shelved the "At ease." for the moment. Instead I sat down behind my desk. "Commander, I wanted to inform you that, starting today, you'll be new chief of staff at JAG headquarters."  
  
Rabb's face showed no reaction. "Aye, aye, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
I leaned forward, still not relieving him from attention. "Don't you want to know why, Commander?"  
  
Rabb stared in front. "Because Colonel Mackenzie transferred, sir."  
  
Not wanting him to know that you told me about his engagement, I slowly rose and locked my gaze with his. "Can you explain to me why my ardent and brilliant chief of staff felt a sudden urge to take the Secnav up on his offer to send her to Brussels when she all but offended him by turning it down until last week?"  
  
The commander tried not to wince and luckily didn't search for any farfetched explanations. He seemed to know I wasn't in the mood for any escapes. "I think she felt she needed a change in working atmosphere, sir," he said stiffly.  
  
"You wouldn't know who caused that feeling, would you, Commander?"  
  
He gulped. "I did, sir."  
  
"Damn right you did, Commander!" I spat, relishing in the sight of that giant searching for the next mouse hole. "You can thank Col. Mackenzie for saving your neck because my first inclination at hearing her decision was to draw and quarter you in front of the entire staff but she threatened to tell the Secnav that I was about to deny her transfer for personal reasons so my hands were bound! She insisted on keeping it quiet."  
  
Seeing Rabb stifle a smile made me angrier still. "What is so funny, Commander?" I ranted.  
  
Rabb straightened a little more. "Nothing, sir, I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Nothing, right? Would you be so kind as to enlighten me then how you know about her transfer?" I had decided to draw everything out of his nose. It's not only you who's curious, Meredith. I sure as hell am, too!  
  
"Lt. Sims accidentally told me last Friday, sir."  
  
I didn't believe you when you told me but apparently theirs really is a last minute engagement.  
  
"What did you do then?"  
  
"I went to the airport to dissuade her from going, sir."  
  
"How did the colonel react?"  
  
"She went all the same, sir." At this I must have stared at him because I saw the corners of his mouth twitch ever so slightly. I was suddenly clueless as to how to proceed because this information clearly didn't fit with what you told me. So I decided to be blunt.  
  
"If this is the case: how do you explain the engagement ring and the touching farewell scene that Professor Cavanaugh accidentally witnessed about nineteen hours later?"  
  
My God, it was so difficult to stay earnest! Although Rabb maintained perfect attention, I literally saw his features drop. His eyes widened for a moment and his skin took up a decided tinge of pink. How I loved seeing him in distress! I'm sorry I'm being so mean but that man has made me lose more hair than I thought I still had when I first came to JAG. I admit I felt a little vindictive.  
  
His voice caught a little in his throat when he first tried to answer. He coughed and tried again. "Her flight was canceled because of the blizzard. She found me and I told her everything that was on my mind, sir."  
  
"And that led to your engagement?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Couldn't you have found a way to bring this about without causing her to transfer? Dammit, Rabb, we're talking about losing one of my best personnel here, and a close friend!"  
  
"I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir, I."  
  
"Spare me your excuses!" I thundered, making him suck in his breath. Meredith, don't be angry for savoring my revenge. I had already (grudgingly!) forgiven both of them. But I wanted him to feel punished for being such a wimp for so long. I stepped up in front of him.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Turn over the Carter case to Cdr. Turner and have Lt. Roberts take the Miller hearing!"  
  
"But sir."  
  
"That's an order!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Consider yourself on personal leave from Friday until Monday so wrap up your cases until Thursday."  
  
"Understood, sir." I could tell that Rabb was still confused. "Sir, may I ask why."  
  
"No, you may not, Commander. You may go and tell P.O. Tiner to get you a flight to Brussels for Thursday evening. Dismissed!"  
  
At that, the expression on Rabb's face lightened up ever so slightly. "Aye, aye, sir! Thank you, sir!" He exercised a perfect, swift about-face and turned to leave the office. I pretended to study a file. In the doorway he stopped. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
I told you I had forgiven him, but I hadn't forgotten. "Denied," I told him without looking up. "Perform your duties and tell Col. Mackenzie I'm still mad at both of you."  
  
"Aye, sir." Rabb's voice was very sober. A moment later the clicking of my door relieved me from having to keep my grin in check.  
  
During the day the commander was floating on cloud nine and the rumor mills at the office were turning at high speed. When he had left to conduct an interview, I thought it wise to inform the staff or nothing would have been done all day. By the way, Jen Coates won the office pool because her prognosis had been that Rabb would never have acted on his feelings unless under the imminent threat of losing her for real.  
  
That is all I can tell you for the time being. Wait until you meet Rabb yourself the next time you drop by at HQ - you won't know him. Or maybe you will. You saw him at the airport, after all.  
  
I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you for your presentation.  
  
Love, AJ  
  
***********************************************  
  
To: Sarah Mackenzie (sarah.mackenzie@mailplanet.com) From: Harriet Beaumont Sims-Roberts (habesiro@mailplanet.com) Subject: Many, many thanks for a wonderful time! Date: April 23rd  
  
Dear Mac,  
  
Bud, AJ and I are back home and still constantly talking about our beautiful Easter in Brussels with you and Harm. Again, thank you so much for making our visit something to remember for a long time!  
  
I hope you and Harm are enjoying your little trip to the shores of the North Sea. Be sure that I'll grill him about any details when he returns next Monday!  
  
My son was deeply impressed by the fact that there's a real king in Belgium, with a real queen and a crown-prince and a crown-princess and a little princess who's even younger than he is! You know what he told Bud somewhere over the Atlantic? "Dad," he said, "We must come back often to visit Auntie Mac, so I get to know Princess Elisabeth and I can marry her and someday I can be a king, too." I choked on my coffee.  
  
Bud somehow managed to keep his countenance. "You know, AJ, a woman who marries a king is called a queen but when a girl is heiress to a throne, her husband will only be the spouse."  
  
AJ's pout was as disappointed as it could ever be. "That's not fair!" But then his expression lit up almost immediately. "Okay, then I'm gonna be the President when I'm big!"  
  
"I'll vote for you," Bud replied with a grin and AJ was satisfied.  
  
Oh, Mac, I'm still completely overwhelmed by the impressions of beautiful old-town Brussels! The old houses and the narrow streets and then this funny little fountain with the peeing little boy that everyone takes photos of! Too strange that people constantly wrap it in new costumes and that it should be such a sightseeing-must - but who's ever tried to explain traditions?  
  
The plaza in front of the renaissance town-hall is just marvelous. I would have loved to be there when Crown-Prince Philippe was married to Princess Mathilde - the pictures seemed as if they were taken from a fairytale. Don't scold me, ma'am - you know I'm a hopeless romantic!  
  
I fear Bud has gained a few pounds from all the fresh waffles and Belgian chocolate that he got his hands on during our days with you. I already hinted to Cdr. Turner that Bud might need his coaching once more and the commander gave me a knowing grin and told me that he'd see to it.  
  
I have to conclude, Mac - staff meeting is in fifteen minutes and I have a few photocopies to make. There's just one thing that I still need to get off my chest before I leave you: Mac, my heart was dancing with joy at seeing you and Harm together! Maybe you've long since had a suspicion that I always thought the two of you belonged together and I'll admit that I pictured you as a couple many times. But my imagination didn't come close to reality.  
  
Your banter and your friendship seem just like they were but there's an aureole around the two of you that brightens the room. There's a lightheartedness and an ease of mind in the way you behave that amazed me and the glances and caresses you exchange when you think no one is looking (I'm so sorry!) always made a lump grow in my throat. I casually asked Bud what he thought about it and he just gave me an exuberant grin and stroked my cheek, saying: "If you think that this is the best thing that could ever happen to JAG, I can only agree with all my heart."  
  
Best wishes from Bud, AJ and the whole JAG staff, take care,  
  
Harriet  
  
*************************************************  
  
To: Harmon Rabb (stearman.and.tomcat@justmailit.com) From: Trish Burnett (La-Jolla-Art@xol.com) Subject: Home alone? Date: May 15th  
  
My dear Harm,  
  
How is my son? I suppose you're a little depressed after parting with Sarah, aren't you, my dear? Please, feel hugged and kissed and consoled by your good old Mom until you can get a hold of her, okay?  
  
It was wonderful to have you here, and finally the both of you! Frank had been scolding me for weeks before you arrived because I was so nervous and giddy! But what can I say? I'm a mother who had all but given up on the idea of her only son having a family and then, just out of the blue, one fine day in early February he calls her and says: "Hey, Mom, by the way, I'm engaged to Mac." I know I already told you this quite a few times but you really turned my world upside down that day, Harm. I was still hoping for some 'Mac-and-I-are-dating' news but it's clear that you are your father's son: if you go on a quest, you take it all the way. Bravo!  
  
You can't imagine what change I witnessed in you the day we drove up to L.A. to pick Sarah up at the airport. The evening before, when you had just arrived from D.C. and we were sitting on the terrace with our barbecue, I wouldn't have recognized you. You were constantly fidgeting in your chair. You seemed uneasy. You kept checking your watch as if that would have made the hours go by quicker. Although you were with us and seemed happy about it, I could tell that the bigger part of your mind was far away and in your eyes I saw how much you were suffering because of the separation and how anxiously you were counting down the minutes until you would see her again. You scared me, my boy! Where was the intrepid fighter pilot or the daring lawyer that I knew to be my son?  
  
On the highway to L.A., I got the impression that you can't just have been Sarah's navigator during the rally. My God, Harm, Frank and I were tightly clutching the door handles of our car - you were driving like someone possessed! I just hope we really did go unnoticed by the highway police!  
  
And then when she finally arrived and came through the gate - I will never forget that hug. You were holding on to her like on to dear life. And she returned the embrace just as fiercely. Harm, how could you possibly suppress feelings like this? I don't think I'll ever understand you when it comes to your behavior regarding Sarah, but I think I understood at least what made you lose your mind and take that F-14 back to Washington through the storm when she was about to be married. Don't tell me you just wanted to keep a promise, son!  
  
I can't wait to see you two with children, my boy. I've been longing to be taken up on Grandma duty for so long now, don't make me wait forever, please. Go and get your fairytale. You two deserve it.  
  
I love you, Harm. Hug Sarah for me next time you see her and tell her I miss her. And I miss you, too.  
  
Mom.  
  
*******************************************  
  
To: Jack Keeter (flyspy@funmail.com) From: Sturgis Turner (bubblehead14@privatemail.net) Subject: You missed something, Buddy Date: Aug. 12th  
  
Keeter,  
  
Do you remember that day in our second year at the Academy when we were waiting for the results of our mid-term exams to be published? We were sitting in the sun with Harm and Diane, sharing a box of doughnuts, and we were talking about what we'd never do on our wedding day. I can't even remember how the topic came up but there is one thing I do remember, loud and clear. It's Harm saying: "I'll do whatever my bride asks me to if it makes her happy, but I sure as hell won't toss around some stupid garter, only to kindle a few female hopes that whoever catches it is still on the market." Well, Buddy, he did.  
  
We were all very sorry that you couldn't come. Honestly, no one expected that you'd show up after what our favorite CIA friend told us - or not told us - about what you're currently up to. You know what, Keeter? We don't even want to know too much. Whatever scenario Webb makes up has to be something weird. Or how do you explain Harm and Mac's recent rally adventure? You can ask Webb about the particulars - or better still: ask the happy couple once you're back among the ordinary people. After all, it was this 7000 miles joyride that got them together, but I'm sure you know that.  
  
Do you want to know what was really strange? I'd never have thought it possible. I've known Mac for quite some time now and even when I first met her I never really thought about Diane although the similarity didn't escape my notice, of course. But the moment that church door opened and I saw her enter, guided by Admiral Chegwidden - I guess that was the moment when I finally understood why this must have been so incredibly difficult for Harm. Want to know how that happened? Because of that one conversation I mentioned before. There is something else that I remember of that talk - again I don't know why I memorized this exemplary detail - it was Diane saying: "I'll never get married without having a bouquet of red roses." And guess what Mac's bouquet consisted of? Man, if I stumble over details as remotely buried as this, can you imagine just how many situations of the kind Harm must have endured before he and Mac finally got to this point?  
  
One thing was clear to everyone, though: the groom seems to have gotten over whatever ghosts of friendships past that may have haunted him. You know too well what they say about flyboy grins. And you know how well Harm used to handle that weapon. As for now - forget it, Buddy. I don't think he had any control left over his face that day. Even when you'd address him about something as earthly as wanting to know where the restrooms were - the smile wouldn't waver for a millisecond and there wasn't a hint of any strain whatsoever in his features, even after the long and trying défilé of official guests. That man was glowing from within and you couldn't even tease him about it because you could see the exact same expression on his wife's face. Incredible.  
  
The whole ceremony was very touching. You know that I'm usually not a man who shows his feelings. It just isn't in my nature. But then Harm made his deeply personal vow, concluding: "...in good days as in bad days, in wealth as in need, in health as in sickness, may shadows of the past darken our path or uncertainties of the future foreshadow new doom, my hand and heart are yours with everything I am. Sarah, from this day, my life is devoted to you." At that moment, no one present would have thought it improper for a Marine colonel to have tearstains on her cheeks. I had to grab for Bobbi's hand. Knowing the never-ending story of those two - Keeter, Harm couldn't have said anything more fitting. Bobbi looked at me as if she'd seen a ghost. I guess the congresswoman has to get accustomed to the idea that even a quiet bubblehead like me does have emotions.  
  
Just in case you want to know how the Rabbs are planning their professional future: I'm sure you're not surprised if I tell you that Chegwidden had a decisive hand in this. Knowing that getting Mac back to JAG in full official knowledge of her relationship with Harm would have been impossible, he interviewed her a little about how she liked the diplomatic parquet and inquired a little about her performance in Brussels. As could have been expected, everyone was praising her to no end. No one wanted her to leave Europe, especially not the Secnav. But the admiral argued that, times being confused as they are with the latent rupture NATO suffered during the Iraq crisis, first-class military diplomats would be needed more than ever at the Pentagon to counsel the government in international affairs. When Chegwidden mentioned that a certain Col. Mackenzie, exemplary lawyer and expert NATO diplomat with linguistic skills, would be willing to take a responsibility as this... the rest is history.  
  
So one Rabb is still here and the other is just a few miles away and we actually get to see her often as she comes over to discuss problems of jurisdiction with us whenever they are relevant to her work. But I have to say that I'm still relieved that we didn't get the tension back that was our constant companion before the rally intermezzo. Having those two a little disconnected in professional matters is very relaxing.  
  
I have to conclude - the members are back and I think I may have beaten Harm yet another time. He was just a little too confident this morning. Jurors don't like to be considered predictable. Wish me luck.  
  
By the way, I caught the garter. Harriet insisted that Harm follow this ridiculous tradition. And somehow, considering that she urged Bobbi to partake in the hunt for the bridal bouquet (which my dear lady caught) and that Harriet kind of positioned me in the most favorable way for Harm to toss his "prize"... why do I get the feeling that ere long we might have another possibility to get you to church with all of us?  
  
I'm still contemplating the particulars, but I'll let you know. Take care and come back in one piece, okay?  
  
All the best,  
  
Sturgis  
  
THE END (Feedback always welcome!) 


End file.
